


Cold to the touch

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Bromance, M/M, Temporary Character Death, after plastic beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first time typing up a Fanfic so hope you like!<br/>Any ways, basically cyborg tracks Stuart down after plastic beach and kills him, then creates him into a cyborg who was built to end "exterminate" murdoc.</p>
<p>Murdoc soon gets suspicious of the singers doings.but, stays quiet.</p>
<p>Disclaimer on characters and band<br/>I do not own them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's off

CHAPTER ONE

Everything was pitch black.  
All Stuart remembered was that he was having a normal day when he drifted out of consciousness rather suddenly. Hitting the tiled kitchen floor with a thump. 

 

"'Ello? 'M I dead?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice. 

A "clink" was heard several feet away, making the singer flinch. Then foot steps came closer. 

Stuart tried to stand up and run but something metallic was holding him back. Chains probably.

Finally the lights clicked on and spread throughout the room quicker then Stuart or anyone could process. 

The Buddhist cringed at the sudden change in lighting. He waited to adjust to the brightness of it and when he did he wished he hadn't. 

"Wha?" He gasped and looked at the zombie like figure. "N-noodl-" 

He cut himself of when he realized exactly who he mistaken as noodle.

The last time stuart had seen this "thing" was when he and Murdoc were still on that horrid plastic beach. 

It was-

"Cyborg?" The singers voice broke slightly "how? I fought muds deactivated y-" almost in an instant of the mentioned last word, a gun was being pointed toward his head. 

BANG

That was last thing Stuart heard. 

When the man opened his eyes again, he was in a field of suspiciously clean and dirt-free daisies. They were bright white with yellow carpels shattered in the middles of the delicate plants. 

He sat up and glanced around. It was literally an endless field of the lovely things. The singer reached for one and brushed his thumb over its petals. Every living thing had a reason to stay alive. These are to be beautiful and please others, including the equally beautiful bees and humming birds. 

He totally forgot about everything else he on his mind and gave all of his attention to his surrounding.

 

Murdoc had been searching for hours around town with the band trying to find that stupid singer of theirs. He against the wall of a abandoned building. 

"What if we never find him?! what if he's dead?! What if he hates us and left because he couldn't stand us-?!" noodle shreaked until murdoc shouted back at her.

"SHADDUP, YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" He flushed with anger and his mind filled with more undeniable fear.

He couldn't hide that fact that he was panicking with the guitarist. But, he kept most of it in. Unlike this brat. 

"GUYS!" The bassist heard the drummer's voice. "I FOUND HIM!"

Murdoc instantly shot up before noodle could even make a scream of happiness. Darting to where the the voice was the loudest. 

He stopped in his tracks when he felt like something was off, letting the guitarist sprint past him and tackle the singer.

"I was so worried!" She squealed.

Russel stared at Murdoc in confusion. "Are you alright, man?" 

 

The bassist snapped out of his thoughts and flinched "huh? Wha' was that?" 

The singer stared emotionessly at the satanist like cyborg ️️️️would have. 

Both men stared at each other for quite some time until the drummer laid a hand on Murdoc's shoulder. "Come on guys it's getting late..."

The band nodded and headed home. noodle never unlatching from the singer until they were in side their apartment. Noodle and Russel headed to their room, leaving Stuart and ️murdoc alone.

"Hey stu..." He glanced at him

"Yes murdoc?" The singer said with no accent or lisp, tilting his head with a faint sound of metal scraping together. 

Things were getting weird...  
"You go get some sleep, yeah?" He smiled 

Stuart nodded back and almost left before turning around "murdoc..."

"Hm?"

"Where's my room?"

That's when the satanist knew something was up. "Did you hit your head or somethin?... Dullard..." He sighed and pulled the surprisingly ice cold singer by the arm. "Come on!" He growled


	2. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sorta short but I'm trying! I know it's been a while but what ever

That night the bassist had stayed up drinking like he hadn't had a drop of hydration in years. 

 

Drinking was always his favorite thing (other than taking his rage out on his idiot singer). It made him forget his past. It made him feel like nothing mattered. He even sometimes blacked out from too much consumption of the toxic elixirs. 

He would sometimes wake up in the middle of the bathroom or wherever he stumbled with a bashing head ake. Of course he hated the hangovers. But, there was a hint of satisfaction behind the painful throb in his head. 

At around 5:30 in the morning, ️murdoc woke up with the same feeling of his God-awful hangovers.

He shifted from laying on his side to his back. The bassist opened his eyes slowly and sat up. 

Almost in an instant fear and confusion hit him like a car. 

"What the hell?!" He hissed at the blue-headed figure who was standing at the edge of his bed. Looking almost like a standing corpse. "Dullard! Get the fuck out! I swear you're such a freak!"

With that the boy obeyed without a word. Shutting the door of the winne softly and slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said its short and stuff but oh well


	3. APOLOGIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note and apology

Hello so I've been gone for a long while and really haven't expected this crap fanfict to go anywhere! But I will be continuing in a few days! Sorry for the delay! also could someone tell me how to get rid of the end note? 0-0


	4. I like him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of murdocs pov but most of this chapter is based on "Stuart's"
> 
> Also 
> 
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGIN A THOUSAND YEARS

In the morning, the sun arose quicker than it should have. It's bright rays glared right into Murdoc's mismatched eyes, blinding him. Satan, he hated mornings. 

He hadn't slept at all after the "incident". But, despite the lack of sleep, he felt wide awake.

The bassist sat up and stretched, letting a few pained groans slip out as his bones made cringe-worthy pops.

Murdoc slipped on a old and overly stretched sweater that was laying the floor. It's hung off his shoulders in an odd fashion. 

He hadn't noticed his unhealthy skinniness till now. His collar bone and ribs poked out unnaturally

Of course he wasn't as thin as his singer. That kid looked bloody anorexic.

'Now that I think about it, 2d eats like crazy. Is he bulimic?'

He snorted 

'Nah, that idiot would end up having a heart attack if he even thought about it'

Murdoc stood up from his bed and slipped on a pair of baggy, loose, jeans. He headed out of his room and lazily plopped down the stairs. He WOULD have took the stair lift. But, someone just HAD to leave their shoe in its path and break the stupid machine. 

\-----  
(This is "Stuart's" pov)

"Toochie!" This human with the name of "noodle" called out for me.

"Do not call me that you waste of time..." I commanded politely with a smile planted on my face. 

"Wha-" the girl looked confused "toochie! You Baka!" She growled and punched me in the arm before pulling back and screaming.

I looked at her, a smile still on my face. "It seems you have broke your hand...." My smile drops "idiot human..." 

The drummer of this so called "band" leaps in the room and grabs her hand. "What the fuck happened?!" 

I fake a worried face "I don't know! I was just watching tv when she cursed at me and called me a "Baka" before punching the coffee table!"

"Noodle! Why would you do that?!" Russell scolded

"But I-" she panicked 

"Save it!" He hissed "I'm taking you to the hospital"

I smirk and send her a glare. She just looks at me with shock. 

Before long, they're both gone and it's just me. Sure there's Mr. Niccals. But, he's up in his ro-

"Oh?" I tilt my head "hello, Murdoc..." 

He was at the end of the stairs, staring at me. 

"What happened?" He questioned me "is noodle ok?"

"I believe she has broke her hand..." I say carelessly and stare back at him with emptiness.

He just nods and stalks off. 

Actually... I like this human...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured it have to use end notes :DDD


	5. Leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is tbh a very shit chapter...  
> Enjoy

"Hello Murdoc..." A voice broke the bassist's trance, making him yelp and jump. Almost knocking him to the floor. 

"Don't do that!" He shouted and turned around to see who it was.

It's was Stuart 

"Apologies..." He said, not really sounding sorry. "We are in a friendly relationship? Right?"

"What..." Murdoc raised a brow and chuckled "shut it you poof! You sound like a nagging wife!"

"I am a female?" The singer looked confused 

The satanist shook his head and sighed. "Forget it"

"Have I upset you?" Stuart tilted his head. "Apologies"  
\---

(Murdocs pov)

This little shit is acting weird....

"Hey 2-dents..." I muttered.

Right now was a good time to ask about last night. 

"Don't call me that..." He replied

I was shocked.  
But that seems to be an understatement

I growled and grabbed him by the hair before shouting at him   
"I'll call you what ever the fuck I want!"

Usually the kid would cower if I even looked at him.

But, he stood still and didn't make any sign of fear.

'Did I finally make him crack?' I thought to my self 

I let him go and stalked off.

'I'll ask him later' I agreed 'but, I need some booze. right fucking now...'

\----  
(Stuart pov)  
'Mr.niccals is a confusing man...' I thought 'no wonder very few like him'

I grinned and chucked darkly.

'So why does Stuart like him so much?' I just shrugged and headed towards my room  
\---  
(Russell and noodle)

"Stop lying!" The drummer growled "d wouldn't do that!"

"You weren't there!" Noodle covered her face and sobbed out from betrayal and physical pain"that isn't toochi!" 

"What are you talking about?" Russell glared 

"Ever since he got lost after the tour," she looked up " he's been acting strange... Maybe since we left cyborg on the streets sh-"

"Look baby girl, d's not dead..." He looked away and stood up "he probably just hit his head or something...."

She nodded and got up "let's go home"

They signed her out from the hospital and drove home in silence.  
\----  
(Stuart's pov)

"We're home!" Said two voices 

"Fuck..." I whispered and walked to the door to open it.

I breathed in a breath and then sprinted down the stairs. 

"Noods! Your ok!" I faked a grin and hugged her "how is you hand?" 

She looked surprised. But, smiled "it hurts a little. But, it will be fine for now!" 

My act worked. 

Russell walked up the stairs and Into his room with out a word. 

"Wanna play some video games?" The girl questioned 

"I would," I stared her in the eye "but, I need to talk to murdoc..."

Noodle nodded and headed to the living room.

'Finally' I sighed and turned back around before Heading to mr.niccals room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I don't know what happened here 
> 
> I kinda just half assed it

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters sorta short and im planning on writing another and sending it in a few day. But ,I'm not sure.


End file.
